


I'll Do Anything For You

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Phanboy [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mishima is a slut for the Phantoms, One-shot PWP scene, one-sided affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Mishima admires Akira more than anyone; he's the leader of his beloved Phantom Thieves and one night he decides to repay Akira for all the completed requests... by using his mouth on him.





	I'll Do Anything For You

The desire built slowly, as they shared a room for three consecutive nights.

 

Rooming with the leader of the Phantom Thieves should have been enough for Mishima, but he found himself wanting more. Wanting to touch.

 

Wanting to taste.

 

He waited until the last night of the trip, hoping that Ryuji and Ann would actually sleep in their respective rooms.

 

The lights clicked off, and he could hear Akira Kurusu, Phantom Thief leader, getting ready for bed.

 

Getting undressed.

 

Mishima swallowed hard. This was the last night, he had to do it tonight or not at all.

 

He had this, he could do this.

 

Silently he listened to Akira, not giving anything of his plan away, waiting for him to get into bed.

 

“Goodnight, Kurusu.”

 

“'Night, Mishima.” The creaking of the bed was the only sound as Akira settled himself down for the night.

 

Only then did Mishima slip out of bed, moving silently across the room until he could slip into Akira's bed.

 

“Mishima?”

 

He said nothing, keeping low on the bed. Reaching out, his hand found Akira's thigh and ran up it to something softer.

 

Akira moaned and tensed under him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Making you feel good.” He pulled down the waistband of Akira's pyjama pants and the boxers beneath them, freeing parts of his friend he had never gotten to see before.

 

He never thought about boys this way but he'd be lying if he had thought about girls either. Of course he liked girls; he wanted to get close to them, and eventually date one. It was just that sexual acts had never held much interest to him before.

 

And yet here he was taking a male friends limp dick into his mouth.

 

Not that it stayed limp for long.

 

“Oh...” Akira arched back, one hand going to Mishima's hair, the other fisting in the sheets below him as he hardened, growing larger as Mishima worked his mouth over him.

 

It tasted amazing; a slight sour taste that he didn't want to dwell on was soon replaced with the tang of sweaty flesh and salty bursts of fluid; moaning he went faster, harder.

 

He needed more, one hand slipped inside his own pants, stroking himself.

 

Who else was a member of the Phantom Thieves? Were there any other boys on the team, boys who could fuck him while he worked his mouth over their Leader?

 

The thought made him hot, and he touched his ass, not quite daring to do more than rub his fingers over the hidden pucker but it was enough to send shivers up and down his spine.

 

Akira's hips began twitching, thrusting as best they could considering he was flat on his back, and Mishima made no effort to stop them.

 

He desired nothing more at that moment than to be used however the Phantom Thieves wished. He was a no one, a zero; being used for sexual pleasure by the Phantom Thieves would give his life meaning.

 

Then the first spurt of a thicker fluid hit the back of his throat and he gagged for a second or two before being able to swallow, but Akira had already pulled out of his mouth. The second spurt streaked him across the cheek, the final two hitting his bare chest.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“A thank you for completing so many requests.”

 

“I told you before I am not who you think I am.” But Akira was lying and Mishima knew it.

 

As he slipped away to the bathroom to clean up he realized his own release had spilled onto the sheets but he had been too wrapped up in Akira's to notice or enjoy it.

 

Oh well, there was always next time.

 


End file.
